The invention relates to a membrane for membrane filtration, comprising a polymer matrix formed by coagulation with a liquid coagulant from a casting syrup, which polymer matrix is linked to hydrophilic groups belonging to a compound which has a hydrophilic chain section and is not coagulated by the liquid coagulant and which is coupled on either side to a hydrophobic chain, which compound is anchored in the polymer matrix by nonchemical bonding.